Solitude
by Soyann
Summary: OS Percy était seul, encore et toujours.


**SOLITUDE**

C'était une sensation électrisante, le pouvoir. Bien plus que tout ce que Percy avait jamais ressenti. Ou plutôt, c'était ce qui était le moins terni dans tout ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il s'était toujours senti seul, terriblement seul.

Trop jeune pour ses deux grands frères, Charlie et Bill.

Trop différent et trop lui-même – trop sérieux – pour Fred et George qui se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, qui étaient un monde à eux deux.

Trop vieux pour son petit frère et sa petite sœur, Ron et Ginny.

Trop autonome, trop sérieux, trop sage pour que ses parents lui accordent réellement de l'attention, trop occupés qu'ils étaient avec leurs six autres enfants et leurs problèmes financiers.

Oui, Percy Weasley avait eu une famille aimante comme on en voit rarement. Nombreuse comme on en voit rarement. Mais tout cela avait malheureusement été terni par la solitude. Il n'avait jamais été aussi seul qu'entouré par sa famille qui, inconsciemment, le mettait à l'écart.

Ç'avait été un peu pareil quand il était entré à Poudlard. Il avait trop voulu bien faire, être bien vu, obtenir un peu plus d'attention que « surveille donc tes frères, Percy chéri ! » Bien entendu, cela avait été un échec. Cuisant. Il était bien trop sérieux, bien trop ennuyeux, bien trop à part, formaté qu'il était par la surveillance de bébés. Puis, il était devenu Préfet, puis Préfet-en-Chef, et là ç'avait été comme la maison, littéralement. Il était redevenu pour un temps le grand frère bienveillant et un peu rabat-joie sur les bords qui punissait quand c'était nécessaire, sans trop se poser de questions parce qu'une autorité supérieure l'avait demandé, imposé. Cela l'avait encore plongé dans la solitude, à son plus grand désespoir, et malgré tous ses efforts.

Heureusement, au milieu de tout ça, il avait Pénélope Deauclaire, sa si douce et si gentille Pénélope qui avait su le décoincer un peu et le faire entrer pour la première fois dans le monde de quelqu'un, le rendre indispensable autrement que parce qu'il était simplement l'enfant très doué pour surveiller les autres enfants.

Percy avait vite réalisé à quel point il était amoureux de Pénélope et il avait été prêt à tout pour la garder prêt de lui. Quand elle avait loué les postes et les carrières au Ministère de la Magie, puis s'était engagée, il avait fait de même. Il avait rendu sa famille fière de lui, encore une fois, et avait savouré ce petit instant de gloire.

Et puis il avait découvert quelque chose que l'on appelait le pouvoir, l'influence. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était au cœur de l'attention, que des personnes dépendaient de lui et qu'il pouvait changer les choses, même si c'était à sa propre échelle.

Percy s'était laissé engloutir par cette sensation si nouvelle, si différente, si _enivrante_. C'était la première fois que c'était en partie à lui de prendre les décisions, que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir. Et il adorait ça. Cela l'avait conforté dans son choix de rester ici, au Ministère, de tourner le dos à sa famille.

Mais cela avait été une parfaite erreur, une parfaite supercherie, parce qu'il s'était fait roulé et avait été manipulé d'un bout à l'autre.

Malheureusement, il s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard, pendant la bataille fatidique, pendant que son frère mourrait et qu'il se rendait compte que malgré la solitude, il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours Pénélope qu'il aimait de son cœur et qui l'aimait également en retour, mais cela ne remplaçait pas un frère et surtout, cela ne parvenait pas à effacer cet affreux sentiment que, pour une fois, le monde aurait pu se passer de lui, que c'était lui qui aurait dû mourir. Cette culpabilité l'avait rongé de l'intérieur et l'avait poussé à renouer avec sa famille comme jamais auparavant, tout en se tenant à l'écart, de peur de subir les reproches des autres, de ceux qu'il se faisait lui-même mais qui auraient été beaucoup plus durs à encaisser dans la bouche de ceux qu'il aime.

La mort de Fred avait vraiment été très dure à gérer. Il avait besoin d'en parler mais ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire avec sa famille, ni même avec Pénélope qui, bien qu'adorable, n'aurait sans doute pas compris.

A la place, Percy s'était tourné vers la personne la plus susceptible de pouvoir le comprendre. Une personne qui, il le savait, avait déjà ressenti cette culpabilité déchirante qu'il ressentait.

Il était allé voir Harry Potter.

Et, étonnamment, il avait réussi à panser ses plaies à ses côtés et avait même trouvé en sa personne son premier véritable ami. Le seul à qui il osa parler de ses démons les plus sombres – comme cette terrible jalousie qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard de ses frères et sœurs – et des moments dont il avait le plus honte – comme le jour de sa Répartition quand il s'était révélé être le plus grand choixpeauflou de l'histoire de la famille Weasley parce que cette vieille relique avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard à cause de sa rancune et de ses ambitions.

Ce fut seulement à Harry Potter qu'il parla de sa presque tentative de suicide après la mort de Fred parce que cela aurait détruit sa famille de l'apprendre, ce fut à lui qu'il seul qu'il parla des choses terribles qu'il avait faites durant la guerre en pensant œuvrer pour le plus grand bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa famille se détache de cette image qu'ils avaient de lui. Ce fut avec lui qu'il parla en premier d'abandonner son job au Ministère pour se consacrer à ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : recadrer les enfants. Ce fut grâce à lui qu'il trouva le courage, un beau jour, d'aller trouver sa famille pour leur annoncer qu'il allait devenir professeur à Poudlard. Et ce fut ce jour-là qu'il rendit réellement fière ses parents, qu'il devint un peu plus que ce garçon un peu trop sérieux.

Ce ne fut que quand Percy réussit pleinement à se pardonner qu'il réussit enfin à avoir ce qu'il voulait : de l'attention et une identité, de l'amour et de l'estime pour la personne qu'il était.

Ses parents l'estimèrent pour ses choix et son travail. Ses frères, George et Ron, pour sa nouvelle tendance à corrompre ses élèves avec leurs produits. Ses élèves parce qu'il était intéressant, compétant, sans pour autant se perdre derrière une épaisse couche de sérieux.

Il avait fallu du temps à Percy Weasley, mais finalement, il avait réussi à se trouver et à sortir de solitude.

 **Verdict ? Ce petit OS me tenait vraiment à cœur et tournait dans ma tête depuis un moment et s'il ne ressemble pas à ce que j'avais imaginé, j'en suis plutôt contente.**


End file.
